Morte III
by mysticahime
Summary: Chapter 3 in progress… Mohon maaf atas kelabilan author.
1. Trailer

A/N: Sebelumnya, maaf banget, dengan terpaksa Cyan men-disabled anonymus review. Kenapa? Ada seorang flamer cacat menggunakan nama 'Anonym' mem-flame Morte II dengan alasan bosan dengan ceritanya. Jadi, dengan ini Cyan tegaskan: **A FANFIC IS THE AUTHOR'S RIGHTS! NO ONE CAN BOTHER WHAT'S ON MY MIND AND COMPLAIN ABOUT THE PLOT, RE-ORIENTATION, DESCRIPT, OR WHATSOEVER! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE FIC/SUMMARY/CHARA/PAIRING/RATING/GENRE, JUST PRESS 'BACK' BUTTON AND LEAVE HAPPILY! YOU KNOW THAT FLAMES WON'T WORK WITH ME AT ALL!** Cyan hanya menerima concrit, sedangkan flame ke laut aja kalau memang bukan salah Cyan. Makanya, perhatikan baik-baik warning yang terpajang.

.

.

.

**Morte III**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Morte series © mysticahime™**

**© 2010**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Flames? GET OUTTA HERE!**

**Instead of working with me, the flames just will be f*cking last in ignorance or I delete it**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

**Ugly diction**

**Typo**

**OOC**

**Confusing plot**

**AU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**mysticahime™**

**presents**

**MORTE III**

**The Trailer**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau... gila?"

"Tidak, aku sangat normal—setidaknya sejauh ini."

"Tapi dia kan..."

"Ya, aku tahu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Semua agen CIA dapat diandalkan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Orang pertama, Yamanaka Ino. Agen kelas dua keturunan Jepang-Prancis."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, Ino! Selamat ya, kau mendapatkan promosi menjadi agen kelas satu!"

"_Yeah_, terima kasih, _honey_. Sebagai gantinya, aku diminta menangani misi ini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Orang kedua, Shimura Sai. Agen kelas satu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wow, Sai! Untuk pertama kalinya kita menangani misi yang sama!"

"_Yeah_, benar. Aku sangat kaget."

"_Gosh! This is such a heaven!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Orang ketiga, Uchiha Sasuke. Ketua divisi Penyidikan Kriminal Internasonal."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-kun, tugas akhir tahun?"

"Hn. Bersama tiga orang lainnya. Kurasa ini adalah hadiah Natal."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dan orang keempat—"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tidak mungkin! Kau pasti sudah gila!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura?"

"Ino."

"Ehh, kurasa... kau akan terjun ke misi lapangan untuk pertama kalinya."

"Apa?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"—Haruno Sakura. _Hacker_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini _blueprint_ area yang harus kalian tangani."

"Pabrik... nuklir?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Cherry."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sunny."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Death."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Evil."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Perkenalkan, namaku Stephanie Watson."

"Hyuuga Neji, senang berkenalan denganmu, Miss Watson."

"_Gosh_, aku ini Mrs. Watson! Perkenalkan, suamiku, Edmund Watson."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Uzumaki Naruto, FBI. Siapakah kalian?"

"David Steel. Dan ini Charlotte Steel, adikku."

"Kalian CIA?"

"Bukan, kami... hanyalah turis domestik dari California!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Penyusup! Nyalakan sirene tanda bahaya!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

NGUIIINGG... NGUIIINGG...

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Semuanya telah berakhir..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Seorang agen CIA akan menyelesaikan misinya, apapun yang terjadi."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Death dinyatakan MIA!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

Ini adalah trailer dari Morte III. *sok jadi sutradara bioskop*

Mungkin agak aneh, tapi... yah beginilah~

Chapter 1 akan segera di-publish setelah kalian review! [atau concrit, asal bukan FLAME!]

**Review will be a great gift from you for me!**

**Please review~**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**V**


	2. Chapter 1

**Morte III**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Morte series © mysticahime™**

**© 2010**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Needs no flame**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

**Ugly diction**

**Typo**

**OOC**

**Confusing plot**

**AU**

**Ada cara men-**_**starter**_** mobil, dan jangan dipraktekkan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**mysticahime™**

**presents**

**MORTE III**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cklik**

Tangan itu berhenti menggerakkan _mouse_. Benda elektronik mungil yang berkedip-kedip memancarkan delapan warna yang berbeda itu terdiam, sinergis dengan tuannya yang kini tampak termangu di depan layar komputer.

_Ini misi yang berat_.

Kedua tangannya kini mengetikkan sesuatu di atas _keyboard_-nya. Sederetan kode yang merupakan bahasa pemrograman tingkat tinggi tersusun rapi di layar komputernya.

_Dan bila menurunkan empat orang agen yang berbeda karakter itu..._

**Ctak!**

Jemari telunjuknya menekan tombol _enter_ sedemikian rupa. Muncul tampilan gambar tabung dua dimensi yang terisi oleh animasi spiral berwarna merah-kuning. _Loading_.

_... sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Tapi_—

"Agen CIA tidak pernah gagal." Ia tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Washington D.C, Kantor Pusat CIA**

Langkah-langkah yang berasal dari sepasang kaki jenjang nan mulus yang melangkah dengan sepatu berhak runcing yang membuat sang pemilik sepasang tungkai itu tampak memesona. Semenjak ia memasuki pintu depan gedung CIA, semua kaum adam yang menatapnya terpesona. Dengan anggun wanita itu mengibaskan rambut pirangnya yang menutupi bahu kirinya, melenggang masuk dengan gaya sempurna.

"_Good morning_, _Miss_ Yamanaka," sapaan dari resepsionis yang setia berjaga di balik mejanya dibalas Ino dengan senyuman manis. Meringis, lebih tepatnya, namun tidak terlalu kentara. Hanya sedikit sekali orang di kantor CIA yang mengetahui bahwa Ino sudah menikah—tentu saja agar tidak membahayakan sang suami, meski sang suami juga merupakan salah satu anggota tim inteligen Amerika Serikat tersebut, salah satu yang terbaik.

"_Good morning_," sapanya seraya melangkah menuju lorong yang menghubungkan lobi dengan kubikel elevator. Hari ini, Ino akan memperoleh misi baru—misi pertamanya setelah empat bulan rehat karena mengalami opname akibat kecelakaan lalu lintas yang mengakibatkan kedua lengannya retak. Dan sebagai agen lapangan kelas dua, Ino sangat mengharapkan promosi untuk menjadi agen kelas satu—di mana promosi itu hanya akan diberikan pada agen-agen yang seringkali menyelesaikan misi dengan sempurna.

Pintu kaca elevator terbuka, kaki Ino terayun dan melangkah masuk ke dalam _box_ kaca itu. Jemari lentiknya menekan tombol yang akan membawanya ke ruang atasannya. Secara otomatis, pintu elevator tertutup dan _box _itu bergerak naik.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Ino sampai di depan sebuah pintu ganda yang terbuat dari kayu berkualitas. Kayu itu dipelitur dengan warna coklat mengilap yang terlihat sangat mewah. Perlahan, wanita berambut pirang itu mengetuk bilah kayu itu dengan sebelah kepalan tangannya.

**Tok tok**

"Masuk." Sebuah suara tegas merespon tindakan Ino, aksi-reaksi. Wanita itu sejenak merapikan pakaian resminya sebelum memutuskan untuk membuka pintu ruang kerja atasannya.

**Cklek**

Sinar matahari yang seolah berwarna putih menyergap sepasang indera penglihatan Ino ketika wanita itu mengintip melalui sisi pintu. Kedua matanya mengerjap, membiasakan diri dengan lingkungan yang terang sebelum akhirnya menemukan sosok atasannya yang duduk di balik meja kerjanya.

Hatake Kakashi adalah pria yang berusia nyaris pertengahan empat puluh tahun, tetap terlihat gagah dan sehat pada usianya yang hampir mendekati ambang paruh baya. Pria berambut perak itu nampak sedang mengamati beberapa map di hadapannya, sama sekali tidak mengacuhkan Ino yang melangkah mendekati meja kerjanya.

"Hatake-_sama_, saya datang untuk meminta dokumen yang harus saya telaah dalam rangka menjalankan misi selanjutnya." Dengan sopan Ino membungkuk.

Kakashi menatap salah satu agennya dengan kedua matanya yang berlainan warna. Tidak ada yang diucapkannya selama beberapa saat. Pria itu hanya mengangsurkan sebuah map berwarna merah ke tangan wanita bermata _aquamarine_ itu.

"Selamat, _Mrs_. Yamanaka, Anda mendapatkan promosi untuk menjadi agen kelas satu," kata Kakashi sambil memberikan senyuman hangat. Mata wanita di hadapannya membulat tidak percaya.

"Ap—oh, _gosh!_ Benarkah? Terima kasih, Hatake-_sama!_" Wanita itu menerima map yang diulurkan Kakashi kepadanya.

"Hn." Pria berambut perak itu mengangguk. "Namun, sebagai gantinya, kau harus menjalankan misi ini. Tadinya ini misi untuk agen kelas satu yang lain, namun... menurutku, apa salahnya memberikan kepercayaan pada agen kelas satu yang baru?" Ia menunjuk map merah yang kini berada di tangan Ino.

"Baca baik-baik. Itu akan mempermudah misimu kali ini," kata Kakashi, kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan berkas-berkas yang berserakan di mejanya. Atasan yang satu ini memang sedikit mengidap _workaholic_. "Ada definisi jelas mengenai misimu. Tujuannya. Dan rekan-rekan sesama agen yang akan bekerjasama denganmu."

"Rekan-rekan?" Kening Ino berkerut samar. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti. "Maksud Hatake_-sama_... saya tidak bekerja sendirian?"

Pria berambut perak dengan gaya menentang arah gravitasi bumi itu mengangguk. "Semua tertulis di sana. Kau boleh pergi."

Mendekap map merah di depan dadanya, Ino berpamitan dan keluar dari ruangan Kakashi. Keningnya masih berkerut bingung. Baru kali ini ia mendapatkan tugas yang harus dikerjakan secara kelompok.

_Tag-team_. Jenis pekerjaan yang kurang disukainya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau sudah gila?"

Kakashi melirik orang yang mempertanyakan hal itu kepadanya. Sarutobi Asuma adalah satu-satunya orang di CIA yang pangkatnya nyaris setara dengan dirinya. Kini, pria berjenggot itu tengah menampilkan ekspresi marah yang bercampur guratan tidak percaya di wajahnya. Kakashi mengangkat alisnya.

"Tidak, aku sangat normal—setidaknya sejauh ini." Pria itu bangkit dari kursi kulit putarnya, kini ia berjalan mendekati jendela. Sinar putih yang menghambur dari balik lembaran silikat itu membuat sosoknya tampak bercahaya. Kedua matanya memandang jauh keluar jendela, kedua tangannya bertautan di depan punggung.

Asuma menghela nafas dengan kesal. Ia masih mencoba membantah. "Tapi dia kan..."

Kakashi berbalik dan menatap Asuma dengan tatapan serius. "Ya, aku tahu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tapi, semua agen CIA dapat diandalkan..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Orang pertama, Yamanaka Ino. Agen kelas dua keturunan Jepang-Prancis."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan gemetar, Ino memencet-mencet tombol di ponselnya. Gemetar karena bahagia. Wanita berambut pirang panjang itu menghubungi suaminya, Sai, yang saat ini tengah beristirahat di salah satu hotel di negara lain guna menyelesaikan misi. Tapi, menurut _e-mail_ terakhir yang dikirim Sai semalam, misinya telah selesai, dan nanti sore ia akan melakukan perjalanan dengan pesawat menuju D.C.

Telepon itu dijawab pada dering kelima.

"Selamat pagi, senang rasanya dibangunkan oleh matahariku..." Sapaan mesra Sai terdengar menggelitik di telinga Ino.

"Sai? Kau pasti tidak akan percaya ini." Ino mengulum senyum. Kakinya telah membawanya ke ruang kerjanya. Ia mengempaskan bokongnya di atas kursi kerjanya yang empuk. Kedua kakinya menyilang.

"Ah." Rasanya Ino dapat membayangkan ekspresi Sai saat ini. Tersenyum sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Sepertinya aku tahu."

"Apa?" Ino tersenyum kecil.

"Hei, Ino! Selamat ya, kau mendapatkan promosi menjadi agen kelas satu!" Cara Sai mengatakannya membuat Ino tersenyum semakin lebar. Suaminya itu kadang-kadang memang suka berlebihan ketika mengucapkan selamat. Heboh. Namun, itulah yang membuat Ino mencintainya.

"_Yeah_," ucap wanita itu sambil meletakkan map merahnya di atas meja, "terima kasih, _honey_. Sebagai gantinya, aku diminta menangani misi ini."

"Misi?" Nada suara Sai sedikit berubah. "Kau yakin sudah sembuh total, Ino? Seingatku, minggu lalu ketika aku pergi, kedua lenganmu masih terbalut gips..."

Ino tertawa. "_Gosh, honey_... Berhentilah bersikap _over-protective_ seperti itu! Tiga hari yang lalu, dokter Aburame melepas gips-ku dan bilang aku sudah bisa beraktivitas seperti biasa lagi."

"Bagus." Terdengar bunyi derit kayu di seberang sana. Sai pasti baru saja turun dari ranjang. "Nah, bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita sepuluh. Kita masih punya waktu sampai tengah malam..."

"Lebih dari tengah malam pun bisa," kata Ino. Jemarinya menelusuri permukaan map merah itu, meraih salah satu sisinya dan membuka plastik tebal yang menjadi sampul dokumen yang harus dibacanya. "Kau kan harus melaporkan misimu terlebih dahulu kepada _company_. Aku paham kok."

Terdengar tawa kecil di seberang sana. "Oke. Baiklah. Sampai nanti, _sunshine_-ku. _I miss you_..."

"_I miss you too_..." balas Ino lembut, kemudian ia menekan tombol 'end' di ponselnya. Dikatupkannya _flip_ ponsel itu, kemudian benda elektronik mungil itu ia letakkan di atas meja. Kini ia mulai menekuni lembaran-lembaran dokumen yang berada di hadapannya.

Matanya bergerak-gerak, mencerna baris demi baris kalimat yang tercetak di sana. Kening mulusnya mulai berkerut,

"Ini..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Orang kedua, Shimura Sai. Agen kelas satu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shimura Sai bersiul-siul keluar dari ruangan atasannya. Ia baru saja menyerahkan berkas laporan mengenai _progress_ misi yang ditanganinya di Belanda selama dua minggu ini. Kini, di tangannya telah tergenggam sebuah map yang berisi dokumen-dokumen yang menjelaskan misi berikutnya. Dikepitnya map merah itu di bawah ketiak. Nanti saja akan ia baca deskripsi misi itu. Kini, ia mempunyai janji penting bersama wanita yang dicintainya, Yamanaka Ino.

Pria berambut hitam itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju parkiran mobil. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci mobil yang dilengkapi _alarm_. Ditekannya tombol berwarna hijau. Bunyi sintetis terdengar mengaum di udara disusul dengan lampu depan yang berkedip-kedip dari mobil Volkswagen _silver_ kesayangannya. Sai membuka pintu pengemudi dan duduk di balik setir.

Perlahan, diputarnya kunci kontak mobil. Sebelah kakinya menginjak pedal kopling, kemudian ia memasukkan gigi, menurunkan rem tangan dan kemudian menginjak pedal gas—di saat yang bersamaan melepaskan pedal kopling dengan perlahan-lahan.

Lampu mobil menyala, dan sedan mulus itu meluncur meninggalkan lapangan parkir kantor CIA.

Langit Washington yang gelap menaungi perjalanan singkatnya dari kantor _company_ ke _penthouse_ mewah tempat ia dan Ino tinggal. Lampu-lampu jalanan yang berwarna kuning tampak berusaha keras memerangi kegelapan yang menyelimuti alam di sekitarnya. Sai membelokkan mobilnya ke kawasan apartemen yang berada di tengah-tengah kota. Diberikannya kunci mobil kepada petugas _vallet_ yang biasa memarkirkan mobilnya, sementara ia berjalan menuju _lift_.

**-skipped time-**

Pintu elevator terbuka tepat di depan ruang keluarga kediaman Shimura. Sai keluar dari kubikel _lift_, dan mendapati sosok wanita berambut pirang tengah setengah berbaring di atas sofa.

Ino.

Sai tersenyum mendapati wanita yang dicintainya tengah tertidur lelap, ia tidak tega membangunkan istrinya dari bunga tidur yang sedang dinikmatinya. Pria berambut hitam itu segera meletakkan map merah yang sedari tadi dibawanya di atas meja makan, kemudian ia berjalan ke kamar utama dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Selama beberapa menit terdengar bunyi siraman _shower _yang menghujani lantai kamar mandi, dan selanjutnya, Sai keluar dari kamar dengan mengenakan pakaian tidur berwarna abu-abu. Rambutnya yang basah meneteskan air. Pria bermata _onyx_ itu mendekati istrinya yang masih bergelung di sofa. Ditepuknya dengan lembut pundak Ino.

"Ino, bangunlah," Sai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ino, menatapnya dengan tatapan sayang, "kau bisa masuk angin bila tidur di sini."

Diguncang-guncangnya tubuh istrinya, berharap wanita cantik itu akan terbangun. Setelah beberapa saat, wanita berambut pirang itu membuka kelopak matanya, menampilkan sepasang _aquamarine_ yang berpendar redup.

"Sa... i?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak yakin. "_Gosh_, aku ketiduran! Astaga, siapa yang menjemputmu?"

Ino cepat bangkit dan duduk di sofa. Ditatapnya wajah pria yang dicintainya, kemudian ia tersenyum.

"_Tadaima_, _Mademoiselle_..." kata Sai sambil tersenyum. Diusapnya wajah Ino dengan jemari kanannya. Wanita itu memejamkan mata, menikmati sentuhan pria bermata _onyx_ itu.

"_Okaerinasai_, Sai...," ucap Ino. Ia mendekap suaminya yang telah pergi dari rumah selama beberapa minggu. Dihirupnya aroma tubuh yang ia sukai itu selama beberapa saat, kemudian ia melepaskan Sai. "Sepertinya kau mendapatkan misi lagi, eh?" Ino menunjuk map merah yang tergeletak di atas meja makan kaca. "Warna mapnya begitu mirip dengan map tugasku."

Sai tertawa. "Semua agen kelas satu mendapatkan map berwarna merah."

"Benar juga." Wanita berambut pirang itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuatnya tampak kekanak-kanakan. "Sewaktu menjadi agen kelas dua, mapku selalu berwarna biru."

"Dan bila kau menjadi ketua divisi seperti Uchiha-_sama_, maka mapmu akan berwarna hitam." Sai beranjak dari sofa, mendekati meja makan dan mengambil map itu dari atas perabot berkaki empat itu. "Mau melihat isi misiku?"

Ino mengangguk. Pria berkulit pucat itu membawa mapnya kembali ke sofa.

"Sebentar." Wanita berkulit putih itu berlari kecil ke kamar utama, kemudian kembali keluar dengan map serupa di tangannya. "Kurasa tidak adil, bukan bila kau tidak mengetahui misiku?" katanya sambil mengedipkan mata. Sai tertawa kecil, kemudian mengacak-acak rambut pirang panjang Ino.

"Nah," Sai membuka map miliknya ketika mereka berdua telah duduk berdampingan di sofa, "tugasku selanjutnya adalah... ini."

Kedua pasang mata itu segera menelusuri baris demi baris yang melampirkan deskripsi mengenai misi Sai selanjutnya. Selama menelusuri susunan kata itu, senyum Ino terus mengembang.

"Sekarang," wanita itu membuka mapnya, "inilah tugasku."

"... empat orang yang akan... dalam tim..." Secara acak, Sai membaca deskripsi itu. Kening pucatnya berkerut. Kemudian pria bermata _onyx_ itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah Ino yang tampak berbinar-binar.

"Wow, Sai! Untuk pertama kalinya kita menangani misi yang sama!" Ino memeluk Sai. Wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia. Ini kali pertama bagi pasangan agen itu menerima misi yang sama.

"_Yeah_, benar. Aku sangat kaget." Hanya itu yang dapat dikatakan Sai. _Empat orang...? Berarti bukan hanya mereka berdua._

"_Gosh! This is such a heaven!"_ pekik Ino. Malam ini adalah salah satu malam terindah dalam hidupnya. Kali ini, ia tidak harus berjauhan dengan Sai ketika menjalankan tugas.

Sai juga sebenarnya senang dengan kenyataan bahwa ia akan bekerjasama dengan istrinya, namun, dalam hati ia terus bertanya-tanya; _bila yang ditugaskan untuk menjalankan misi itu adalah empat orang, maka dua orang lagi... siapa?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Orang ketiga, Uchiha Sasuke. Ketua divisi Penyidikan Kriminal Internasional."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah _suite_ yang berada beberapa blok jauhnya dari _penthouse_ kediaman keluarga Shimura, di kamar utamanya, tampaklah seorang pria yang tengah mengemasi barang-barangnya ke dalam sebuah ransel berukuran sedang. Bermacam-macam perlengkapan seorang agen dimasukkannya ke dalam ransel; _microchip_, _headset, _sebuah jam tangan yang dilengkapi alat pemancar, alat penyadap berukuran _nano_, Palm pilot dan _printer portable_, sebuah modem, kacamata hitam, tiga potong setelan untuk menyamar, lensa kontak berwarna abu-abu, sepucuk pistol dengan seperangkat amunisi, pisau lipat, alat perekam, kamera berukuran _mini_, dan hal-hal lainnya.

Pria itu tak lupa memasukkan beberapa _blueprint_ ke bagian depan ranselnya. Ia tampak begitu sibuk dan melupakan sekelilingnya. Sementara itu, sesosok wanita berusia pertengahan tiga puluh dengan rambut merah jambu yang terurai mencapai punggungnya tengah mengamati aktivitas suaminya selama tiga puluh menit terakhir. Bibirnya yang dilapisi oleh _lipbalm_ bening melengkung, membentuk senyuman penuh.

"Sasuke-kun, tugas akhir tahun?" tanyanya, menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah menyelipkan sebuah kacamata malam di balik tumpukan barang lainnya. Wanita itu memandang ke arah suaminya selama beberapa detik, kemudian beralih memandangi ruang tengah yang terlihat mengintip dari ambang pintunya. Pada sudut ruang keluarga itu berdiri sebuah pohon cemara yang dihiasi hiasan beraneka ragam bentuk dan warna, dililit oleh _slingers_ dan untaian lampu yang berkilauan dengan sebuah bintang berwarna emas pada bagian puncaknya.

Pria berambut _raven_ hitam itu mengangkat wajahnya dari ranselnya. "Hn. Bersama tiga orang lainnya. Kurasa ini adalah hadiah Natal."

Sakura—nama wanita berambut _soft pink_ itu—tertawa, kemudian duduk di tepi tempat tidur, mengamati setiap gerakan Sasuke. Pria itu tampaknya menyerah mengemasi barang-barangnya, tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dimasukkannya ke dalam ransel hitamnya. Sasuke kemudian ikut duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Kurasa... kau tidak akan berada di rumah, Sasuke-kun." Wanita itu menatap ransel Sasuke dengan tatapan menerawang. "Padahal kukira kita akan bisa menikmati kalkun itu bersama." Sakura mengingat daging ayam Turki beku yang dibelinya di _supermarket_ dua hari yang lalu.

"Hn." Sasuke melingkarkan lengan kirinya ke pundak Sakura, duduk di sebelah kanan wanita itu. "Bos memang terkadang sangat menyebalkan."

Tawa lembut terlontar dari tenggorokan Sakura. Wanita itu menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak bidang Sasuke. "Beruntung sekali aku tidak pernah mendapatkan tugas lapangan." Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Bos selalu menyuruhku berada di balik meja."

"_Hacker_." Sasuke menggunakan tangan lainnya untuk mengacak poni panjang Sakura.

"Ketua divisi Penyidikan Kriminal Internasional," balas wanita bermata hijau itu. "Melihat persiapanmu sekarang, sepertinya kau akan bermalam beberapa hari di _company_, eh?"

"Hn." Sasuke memutar kedua bola mata _onyx_-nya, walau wanita yang berada dalam pelukannya tidak dapat melihat. Pria itu menempelkan dagunya pada puncak kepala Sakura. "Aku harus berada di sana selama empat hari sebelum memulai persiapan _tag_-_team_."

"Hm?" Sakura melepaskan dirinya dari belenggu lengan Sasuke. "_Tag-team?_ Apakah tugasmu sedemikian beratnya?" tanyanya ingin tahu. Sebagai _hacker_ yang menjaga _database_ CIA, Sakura seringkali mengamati bahwa misi CIA umumnya ditangani perorangan oleh para agen. Misi-misi yang membutuhkan format _tag-team_ biasanya merupakan misi yang sulit dan nyaris mustahil dikerjakan oleh seorang agen, dan biasanya beresiko tinggi. Dan kali ini suaminya akan terjun dalam sebuah misi kelompok? Dalam hatinya, wanita berambut panjang itu bertanya-tanya jenis misi apakah yang akan digeluti suaminya itu.

"Entahlah." Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya pertanda tak tahu. "Biasanya aku tidak akan apa-apa dalam misi."

Tatapan cemas wanita bermata _emerald_ cemerlang itu berubah menjadi lembut. "Kalau begitu, hati-hati, _dear_."

Wanita itu menepuk lengan si pria, kemudian mendaratkan kecupan ringan di pipinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dan orang keempat—"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dering ponsel membuat Yamanaka Ino terpaksa mengurusi sarapannya pagi itu—omelet yang masih berada di tengah penggorengan—dengan sebelah tangan sementara tangan kanannya menyambar ponsel lipat yang berada di dalam saku depan celemek kotak-kotaknya. Ditatapnya layar ponsel sejenak sebelum ia memutuskan untuk menjawab panggilan itu. Panggilan dari _company_.

"_Bonjour_," sapa Ino seraya mengepit ponsel dengan pipi dan pundaknya—ia menaburkan sedikit garam di atas omeletnya dengan tangan kanan, kemudian melempar-lemparkan lembaran omelet ke udara.

"_Bonjour, Mademoiselle_ Yamanaka." Suara dalam Kakashi menyapa gendang telinga wanita berambut pirang panjang itu.

"Hatake-_sama_." Wanita itu kembali memegang ponsel dengan tangan kanannya. Ia mematikan kompor dengan tangan kiri, kemudian memindahkan omelet yang berwarna kuning kecoklatan itu ke atas piring datar berwarna putih. "Ada apa menelepon sepagi ini?"

"Haha, maaf mengganggu." Suara di seberang sana terdengar agak menyesal. "Ada yang perlu kusampaikan padamu, mengenai rekan-rekan _tag-team _-mu nanti. Bisakah kau menyampaikannya pada orang yang kusebut namanya?"

Kening Ino berkerut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tidak mungkin! Kau pasti sudah gila!"

Sebelah alis milik pria berambut perak itu terangkat, seolah mengatakan, 'apa maksudmu mengatakan hal itu padaku?'—membuat pria berjenggot coklat itu memasang wajah kesal. Sarutobi Asuma belum pernah sekesal ini pada rekannya, Hatake Kakashi. Seorang Kakashi adalah seorang yang pernuh pertimbangan, panutan para agen CIA yang berada di bawah garis koordinasinya. Seorang Kakashi tidak pernah sembarangan dalam mengutus agen untuk terjun ke lapangan, ia selalu menganalisis terlebih dahulu apakah agen itu pantas untuk menjalankan misi yang ada.

Dan seorang Kakashi yang sama kali ini mengutus orang yang masih hijau untuk terjun ke dalam misi yang sangat berat!

"Ia pasti akan berhasil." Kakashi menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi yang terbuat dari lapisan kulit hitam mengilat. "Lihat saja nanti."

Asuma terus menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langkah-langkah yang terbentuk dari sepasang sepatu berhak rendah yang dikenakan oleh sepasang kaki jenjang milik Haruno Sakura menimbulkan bunyi keletak-keletok. Wanita itu melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam _lobby_ Kantor Pusat CIA. Saat itu pukul setengah sembilan, setengah jam lebih awal daripada jadwal masuknya hari itu, namun Sakura bermaksud memeriksa _database_ CIA untuk mencari berkas-berkas yang berhubungan dengan misi _tag-team_ yang akan dikerjakan oleh suaminya, Uchiha Sasuke. Walaupun tidak pernah terjun ke lapangan, wanita itu tahu dengan baik tipe-tipe misi yang ditangani oleh sebuah tim, di antaranya adalah menyergap teroris, konfrontasi melawan FBI, ataupun...

Ia berbelok ke lorong yang agak remang-remang, tempat ruang kerjanya berada. Ruangan tempat komputer yang menjadi takhtanya selama sembilan tahun memang terletak di suatu sudut yang agak terpencil di _company_, namun hal itulah yang disukai seorang Haruno Sakura dari pekerjaannya. Sebagai wanita anti-sosial, ia senang menyendiri, sekalipun ia harus melakukan pekerjaan membosankan seperti menjaga _database_ badan intelijen Amerika itu.

Sakura berhenti di depan sebuah pintu logam dengan semacam garis _zig-zag_ membujur di tengah-tengah lempengan logam itu. Sebuah mesin detektor terpasang di sisinya, di salah satu bagiannya terdapat sebuah alat pemindai kartu identitas. Wanita itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian menggesekkan bagian magnetik dari kartu tanda pengenal agen miliknya pada alat pemindai kartu.

"_Masukkan sidik jari Anda._" Terdengar suara sintetis dari _speaker_ yang terletak di bagian atas pintu.

Wanita berambut _bubble gum_ itu menempelkan ibu jari tangan kanannya pada detektor inframerah, kemudian mundur selangkah, menjauhi pintu.

"_Identitas diterima. Haruno Sakura, _database keeper."

**Ngiiit...**

Pintu logam itu terbelah menjadi dua bagian, menampilkan ruangan yang tersembunyi di baliknya. Sakura baru saja hendak melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya ketika ia mendengar suara seseorang.

"Sakura?"

Wanita bermata _emerald_ itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita berjalan cepat ke arahnya. Wanita itu adalah Yamanaka Ino, agen yang kabarnya baru saja dipromosikan menjadi agen kelas satu. Cantik, berambut pirang panjang, dan seorang blasteran Jepang-Prancis. Yamanaka Ino adalah salah satu dari sedikit agen yang dikenal oleh Sakura di _company_. Sikapnya yang supel membuatnya cukup dekat dengan Sakura—mungkin ia satu-satunya agen yang dekat dengan Sakura selain Sasuke.

"Ino." Sakura mengurungkan niatnya untuk segera masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Ia sedikit tersenyum pada rekannya itu. "Ada apa?"

Wanita bermata _aquamarine_ itu berhenti melangkah setelah berada dalam radius satu kaki dari Sakura. "Tadi pagi Hatake-_sama_ meneleponku. Dan—ehh, kurasa... kau akan terjun ke misi lapangan untuk pertama kalinya."

Kedua mata zamrud itu membelalak.

"Apa?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"—Haruno Sakura. _Hacker_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

Sebelumnya, Ai minta maaf dulu karena di _trailer_, Ai marah-marah =_=' Labil banget ya? Haha.

Dan, MAAF LAMA UPDATE! #ganyante Ai terkena serangan _Malesciea ngetikus_, hoho~ Dasar _author_ males XP

Bagaimana dengan Morte III chapter 1? Mengecewakan? Abal? Bertebaran typo? Duh, maaf sekali yaa~ Mana di chapter ini banyakan _romance_ daripada _sci-fi_ blablabla =w= *digeplak yang nungguin genre _sci-fi_ dan agen-agenan*

**Special thanks to:**

**popoChi-moChi / Sorane Aiwa / Frozenoqua / Chousamori Aozora / SaGaara Tomiko / meirae1 / Kagurazaka Suzuran / selenavella / Uchiha Sakura97 / shiroianakbaik / Rievectha Herbst / Kurousa Hime / Shiori Yoshimitsu / Anne River / 4ntk4-ch4n / Uchiha Athena / Meiko Namikaze / Kuroichibineko**

Dan, _please_, aku minta review lebih dari sekadar kata 'update' :( *lagi gila C&C* Haha, bersediakah?

Oh ya, sehari lebih awal, tapi selamat menikmati akhir tahun 2010! XD Dan _happy early new year _:3

.

.

.

Warm regards,

mysticahime

**30122010**

.

.

.

p.s: hasil polling aku munculin hari ini aja *dipercepet*

p.p.s: cek bio baru-ku ya :P


	3. Chapter 2

"Agen CIA tidak pernah gagal."

"Selamat, _Mrs_. Yamanaka, Anda mendapatkan promosi untuk menjadi agen kelas satu." Mata wanita di hadapannya membulat tidak percaya.

"... empat orang yang akan... dalam tim..."

"Tidak mungkin! Kau pasti sudah gila!"

"Tadi pagi Hatake-_sama_ meneleponku. Dan—ehh, kurasa... kau akan terjun ke misi lapangan untuk pertama kalinya."

Kedua mata zamrud itu membelalak.

"Apa?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Morte III**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Morte series © mysticahime™**

**© 2011**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Needs no flame**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

**Typo**

**OOC**

**Confusing plot**

**AU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**mysticahime™**

**presents**

**MORTE III**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Washington D.C, Kantor Pusat CIA**

Matahari telah menggelayut di tengah-tengah torsi langit, nyaris berada di puncak kepala dan menciptakan bayang-bayang yang lebih pekat dari waktu-waktu sebelumnya. Kendati demikian, hawa dingin masih terasa menusuk tulang. Hari-hari awal musim dingin baru saja dimulai—hari-hari di mana udara masih cerah dan salju putih tidak bertumpuk di permukaan tanah.

Tiga kali tiga ribu enam ratus kali, bilah tipis panjang yang terpancang pada pusat penunjuk waktu itu telah mengitari radiusnya. Dan tiga kali tiga ribu enam ratus detik itu pula, sembilan jemari yang biasanya menari dengan lincah di atas permukaan tuts-tuts _keyboard_ sama sekali mematung. Diam. Tak bergeming.

Haruno Sakura. Wanita berusia tiga puluhan itu menatap layar monitor di hadapannya dengan tatapan kosong. Pikirannya masih melayang pada peristiwa mengejutkan yang dialaminya tadi pagi. Pada permukaan iris _emerald_-nya terpantul warna putih yang berasal dari layar komputernya. Layar statis itu benar-benar tak digubrisnya selama tiga jam terakhir ini.

Jelas sekali ia sama sekali tidak berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya. Jelas sekali bahwa pikirannya berada pada tempat lain. Berpatok pada subjek lain. Sesuatu yang jelas lebih pelik daripada pengawasan _database_ yang selama ini digelutinya.

_Ia akan terjun untuk pertama kalinya sebagai agen lapangan_. Sakura sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu. Tak pernah sekali pun terlintas dalam benaknya bahwa ia akan menjadi salah satu agen yang menangani misi-misi CIA seperti suaminya, Uchiha Sasuke. Dan tiba-tiba, ia dicekoki oleh kenyataan yang memetakan ia sebagai salah satu dari empat orang yang akan diluncurkan pada tugas kali ini.

Demi apapun juga, ini pasti adalah mimpi!

Hei, ia seorang Haruno Sakura—Uchiha Sakura, hanya saja, ia tidak menggunakan nama marga Sasuke bila bekerja. Kemungkinan besar, ia adalah satu-satunya karyawan CIA yang tidak pernah terjun ke lapangan untuk mengerjakan perintah dari organisasi agen rahasia itu. Wanita berusia tiga puluhan itu adalah _hacker_ jenius yang (dengan terpaksa) direkrut oleh CIA karena ia terus berhasil menjebol _database_ milik intelijen itu dan mencuri data-data yang tercantum di sana, kemudian menjualnya guna mendapatkan nominal dolar dalam rekening pribadinya. Ia adalah seorang _introvert_ sejati—seorang konseptor dan pemikir. Ia bukan tipe orang yang memiliki kemampuan kinestetik tinggi sehingga bisa berdiri pada jajaran agen inteligen-agen intelijen. Dan yang terpenting, ia bahkan sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan segala tindakan 'ke-agen-an' itu.

**Gratak...**

Wanita bermata giok itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya, ia memutuskan untuk menemui atasan yang menyeretnya ke dalam tugas ini. Ya, Sakura akan protes dan akan membalas kelakuan bosnya dengan cara menyebarkan segala data CIA selama beberapa bulan terakhir itu pada media massa berskala internasional.

Jadi, kini wanita itu menemukan dirinya tengah berdiri di depan dua buah daun pintu kokoh yang terbuat dari kayu berkualitas—penghalang terakhir antara dirinya dengan atasan yang sudah menelurkan teror ke hari-harinya yang tidak berbeban. Sakura menghela nafas sejenak sebelum ia memencet tombol merah pada kotak _intercom_ dengan tangan kanannya.

**Bip**

"Siapa?" Terdengar suara dari perangkat audio yang menggantung tepat di sisi panel pintu. Pemilik mata _jade_ itu mendekatkan dirinya pada mikrofon dari perangkat elektrik itu.

"Haruno, _Sir_. Bisakah saya bertemu dengan Anda sekarang?" Berhati-hati, Sakura menunggu persetujuan dari bos besar CIA itu. Hatake Kakashi—atasannya itu—bukan tipe orang yang bisa didatangi seenaknya. Seharusnya, Sakura membuat janji terlebih dahulu dengan mendaftarkan namanya di meja resepsionis yang berada di lobi bawah. Tapi, tidak kali ini. Ini urgensi, sangat gawat darurat dan mendesak. Wanita berambut _soft pink_ itu tidak mempunyai cukup waktu untuk mencatatkan namanya dalam daftar orang yang ingin menemui Hatake Kakashi—daftar yang sangat panjang, tentu saja—saat ia terancam akan menjalani misi pertamanya.

Sakura menautkan kesepuluh jarinya—sembilan jari asli dan satu kelingking palsu yang diimplantasikan ke sisa kelingking kanannya yang putus berbelas tahun yang lalu—gelisah menunggu keputusan Kakashi. Detik-detik yang berlalu terasa amat lama bagi istri Uchiha Sasuke itu.

"Baik. Masuklah." Wanita itu amat lega ketika mendengar jawaban atasannya. "Masukkan identitasmu di mesin pemindai."

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, Sakura segera menekan salah satu tombol yang berada di permukaan _intercom_, mengakibatkan mesin itu kembali berbunyi **bip** sebelum salah satu bagian dinding terbuka dan memunculkan sebuah mesin pengidentifikasi identitas berteknologi tinggi. Ada bagian untuk menggesekkan kartu tanda pengenal dan pendeteksi sidik jari di sana. Sakura menggesekkan bagian hitam dari kartunya, kemudian menempelkan ibu jarinya di detektor.

"_Haruno Sakura, database keeper_." Suara sintetis bergaung sesaat sebelum pintu kayu kokoh itu terbuka secara otomatis.

Cahaya menyeruak dari ruangan itu, mengakibatkan kedua pupil Sakura mengecil—menyesuaikan diri dengan intensitas partikel sinar yang memenuhi spasi lengang itu.

Dan di sanalah Hatake Kakashi duduk, di balik meja kerjanya, bertengger pada kursi kulit hitam berpunggung tinggi yang seolah-olah menjadi takhtanya. Di sebelah kanan pria itu berdiri pria lainnya, menghadap ke jendela, memunggungi Sakura sehingga wanita itu tidak dapat mengetahui siapa pria itu.

"_Good morning, Ms. _Harun_o,"_ sapa pria berambut perak itu dengan nada formal. "Senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan salah satu _hacker_ kesayangan _company_."

"Selamat pagi," balas Sakura dengan nada kaku. Sifat anti-sosialnya membuat wanita itu tidak sanggup menghadapi basa-basi yang disajikan oleh bosnya. Ketimbang diam mematung selama Kakashi melontarkan kalimat demi kalimat ringan guna mencairkan suasana, wanita bermata hijau itu memilih untuk bicara langsung pada pokoknya—hal yang menyebabkan ia berada dalam kantor pribadi yang disediakan untuk pemimpin CIA itu. "Hatake-_sama_, tadi pagi—sekitar tiga jam yang lalu—_Ms._ Yamanaka menyampaikan bahwa Anda menginginkan saya untuk terjun ke lapangan untuk pertama kalinya. Saya terkejut—sungguh. Seumur hidup, saya tidak pernah terlibat dalam urusan-urusan yang bukan berada di balik meja. Terlebih lagi, saya tidak pernah mendapatkan pelatihan apa pun yang menunjang saya untuk menjadi agen lapangan seperti yang diperoleh suami saya—pelatihan fisik yang dikhususkan bagi para agen, dan—"

"—dan Anda penasaran mengapa saya menurunkan Anda pada tugas kali ini?" Bibir tipis Hatake Kakashi sedikit terangkat, mengguratkan senyuman samar pada wajahnya. "Dengar, semua agen CIA selalu—"

"—saya adalah _**hacker**_." Wanita berambut sepunggung itu memotong kata-kata Kakashi, membuat pria yang memiliki iris berlainan warna itu terdiam. Garis wajah Haruno Sakura kini tampak getas—menegaskan bahwa saat ini ia tidak sedang bermain-main. "_Hacker_. Itulah tugas saya ketika Anda dengan paksa memasukkan saya ke dalam kelompok inteligen Amerika ini sembilan tahun yang lalu. Apa Anda lupa? Anda bahkan tidak menyatakan status keagenan saya—Anda hanya mengatakan bahwa saya akan menjaga _database _CIA selama dibutuhkan—"

"—kemampuan komputermu sangat dibutuhkan kali ini." Kata-kata pria berjas yang sedari tadi memunggungi Kakashi dan Sakura membuat wanita itu ganti terdiam. Kedua iris _emerald_ Sakura ganti memandang siluet pria yang diterpa jutaan partikel cahaya itu, mengamati gesturnya yang statis—bersedekap sembari memandangi bagian luar jendela. "Apa aku salah, Kakashi?"

"Tidak." Lama, baru bibir tipis itu menjawab, membuat sepasang mata zamrud sontak membelalak. "Kali ini, **kemampuan **_**hacker**_**-mu sangat diperlukan**."

Sakura terperangah, bibirnya seolah terkunci sehingga tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Segumpal kebingungan menyeruak ke dalam otaknya, memaksa sel-sel _cerebrum_-nya bekerja empat kali lipat lebih optimal. "Maksud Anda?"

**Greekk...**

Terdengar bunyi roda bergesekan dengan permukaan lantai yang dilapisi karpet merah ketika kursi besar yang diduduki Hatake Kakashi bergeser mundur dan sang pemilik berdiri dari posisinya semula. Pria bermodel rambut menentang gaya gravitasi bumi itu keluar dari balik mejanya, berjalan dengan langkah-langkah mantap mendekati Sakura, membuat wanita itu sedikit mundur.

"Akan kuberitahu apa misimu, _Ms._ Haruno, bila kau sudah siap." Gaya bicara Kakashi sudah tidak seformal tadi. "Empat hari lagi, bila kau bisa bertahan."

Sakura mundur satu langkah ketika Kakashi sudah tiba di hadapannya. Kening yang tidak tertutup helaian poni itu berkerut samar. "Mengapa empat hari lagi?"

"Tentu saja—" Kakashi kembali maju satu langkah, "—setelah kau menjalani latihan fisik."

"Latihan fisik?" Hanya itu yang dapat meluncur keluar dari sepasang bibir mungil yang terolesi lipstik berwarna _nude_ itu.

"Hmh." Kakashi kembali beranjak dari hadapan Sakura, menuju mejanya dan menumpukan beban tubuhnya pada tangan kanannya. "Seperti yang telah diketahui oleh semua orang; CIA tidak akan menurunkan sembarangan orang untuk menjalankan tugas berat—bisa dibilang, tugas kali ini minimal dikerjakan oleh agen kelas satu—dan tentunya, agen itu harus memiliki ketahanan fisik di atas rata-rata—dengan kata lain: ditempa oleh latihan—"

"—aku tidak pernah menjalankan latihan fisik, setidaknya setelah lulus dari sekolah akhir," jawab wanita itu, semakin bingung dengan arah pembicaraan dengan atasannya itu.

"Apa kau pernah tahu mengenai tes potensi dan bakat melalui sidik jari?" tanya Kakashi, pertanyaan yang menurut Sakura sama sekali tidak berkaitan dengan pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya. Kening wanita itu semakin berkerut, berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benaknya.

"Lalu?"

Terdengar bunyi hempasan udara ketika punggung Kakashi beradu dengan lapisan kulit yang melindungi seluruh permukaan kursi. Ia tersenyum simpul sebelum menjawab pertanyaan wanita itu.

"Menurut tes itu, kau memiliki kemampuan kinestetik yang luar biasa—dengan kata lain; kemampuan fisik, motorik," —kini obsidian dan rubi beradu dengan giok— "dengan kata lain, seharusnya kau dapat melakukan aktivitas yang melibatkan fisik seperti agen lainnya, asalkan kau dilatih oleh orang yang tepat—jangan bicara apa-apa dulu," ia memberi isyarat dengan jari telunjuknya ketika Sakura akan membuka mulut. "Bila diurutkan, maka urutan bakatmu adalah _logic_, _self-smart_, dan_ body kinesthetic_—yang berarti, kau memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi agen CIA."

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan—" Kedua mata Sakura membelalak, ia menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya, "tentu saja." _Tentu saja detektor sidik jari itu_, batin Sakura. Sidik jarinya disimpan di _database_ khusus identitas agen, tentu saja pria heterokromia itu bisa melakukan tes sidik jari pada semua sidik jari yang terdaftar di sana.

Senyuman itu semakin menjadi-jadi, "Tentu saja kau mengetahuinya, _Ms_. Haruno—ah, tidak—_Mrs._ Uchiha—apa aku salah?"

Kalimat terakhir Kakashi membuat Sakura bungkam. Tidak ada yang mengetahui pernikahannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke, terkecuali Yamanaka Ino.

"Tenang," cetus pria itu. "Aku sama sekali tidak berniat menyebarluaskan statusmu."

Barulah wanita itu mengembuskan napas.

Bukannya apa-apa. Pernikahan antar agen tidak akan mengakibatkan salah satu dari mereka dimutasi, hanya saja, tetap berbahaya—bagi misi dan bagi mereka sendiri, tentunya.

"Jadi," sebelah alis berwarna keperakan itu terangkat, "bagaimana kalau latihanmu dimulai dari hari ini? Akan kuperkenalkan siapa yang akan mengawasi latihan-empat-harimu." Jemari telunjuknya menekan tombol _intercom_ yang tertanam di sisi meja. "Masuklah—Uchiha Sasuke."

Kedua mata hijau itu kembali melebar, terutama ketika pintu di belakangnya terbuka dengan bunyi halus dan menampakkan sosok di baliknya.

Pria berambut hitam mencuat itu juga tak kalah kaget ketika melihat sosok wanita berambut _sugarplum_ yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruangan itu tak lebih istimewa dari ruang latihan biasa—luas dan nyaris kosong, berdinding kelabu dengan _parquet_ yang dipelitur mengilap dengan penerangan dari langit-langit. Tidak ada jendela di sana—hanya ada sebuah pintu yang merupakan akses satu-satunya untuk keluar dan masuk. Meskipun tanpa jendela, ruangan itu tidak pengap—ada sirkulasi udara di bagian atas tembok yang tepat berada di bawah langit-langit.

Sebuah samsak setinggi pria dewasa tergantung di sudut ruangan dan susunan kayu yang digunakan untuk latihan memanjat pada sisi seberangnya. Di sudut lainnya terdapat sebuah bangku rendah memanjang—berjarak cukup jauh dari dinding.

Dan di ruangan itulah, Haruno Sakura kini berada.

Pandangan matanya menyapu seisi ruangan, _neuron_-nya berusaha menyampaikan apa yang ia lihat, kemudian mengolah segala konklusi yang ada di bagian lobus frontalis. Ah, latihan macam apa yang akan ia lakukan di sini?

Setelan formal yang tadi dikenakan wanita itu kini telah berganti menjadi sehelai _tank-top_ berwarna putih dan celana _training_ sebatas dengkul. Sepatu berhak rendahnya telah diganti dengan sepasang sepatu _sport_ berwarna putih, lengkap dengan kaus kaki sebatas mata kaki. Rambut merah muda Sakura pun telah disatukan dalam sebuah kunciran yang terikat rapi di bagian belakang kepalanya.

**Tap**

Bunyi langkah kaki terdengar di belakang wanita berusia awal tiga puluhan itu, membuatnya menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Uchiha Sasuke, dengan pakaian khusus anggota pelatihan CIA. Sendirian. Di telinganya terpasang sebuah _earset_, entah untuk apa.

Bibir Sakura terkatup rapat, berusaha tidak menyapa suaminya itu, menelan ludah dengan tidak kentara di saat yang sama—tentu saja, ia terpesona pada penampilan pria bermata _onyx_ itu.

"Hai." Sasuke-lah yang menyapa wanita itu terlebih dahulu, membuat wanita itu seolah tersengat listrik.

"H-hai," hanya itu yang berhasil keluar dari dari tenggorokannya, seolah-olah pita suaranya enggan bergetar.

Hening. Keduanya hanya saling menatap, tidak bersuara sama sekali.

"Baiklah—" Sasuke memasang sebuah topi berwarna indigo di atas kepalanya, menutupi helai-helai rambut _raven_-nya, "—Hatake-_sama_ memerintahkanku untuk melatih seorang agen baru. Pelatihan _biasa_—tanpa memandang kenyataan bahwa kau adalah istriku. Batas waktunya empat hari, dan kau harus sudah menguasai segala teknik dasar keagenan. Apa kau siap?"

Seulas senyuman sinis terpatri pada wajah Sakura. "_Tanpa pandang bulu_—berarti kau sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk menghajarku, _ne_, Sasuke-_kun_?" Ia sering mendengar bahwa pelatihan dasar agen rahasia sangat keras, dan pelatih mereka akan menghajar mereka bila mereka berbuat kesalahan.

Tatapan mata Sasuke menajam. "Apa kau keberatan, Haruno-_san_?"

Sakura balas menatap pria itu. "Tentu saja—sama sekali tidak, Uchiha-_san_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa ia akan melakukannya?"

Sepasang iris berlainan warna itu berputar, melirik sosok yang melontarkan pertanyaan itu, kemudian sang empunya tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, mengapa tidak?" tanyanya dengan nada ringan. Ia menyatukan kedua tangannya—kesepuluh jemarinya saling bertautan. "Kau sendiri lihat betapa rasa penasarannya mendorong Haruno Sakura untuk mengikuti latihan fisik. Kita akan melihat hasilnya empat hari ke depan."

Sosok itu terdiam, kedua matanya kembali terfokus pada langit dan bagian atas kota yang tampak di balik lembaran transparan itu.

"Kuharap begitu," gumamnya. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan dua agen sisanya?"

Pria berambut perak itu merentangkan kedua lengannya, berlagak acuh tak acuh. "Yaaa, kita lihat saja nanti."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Agen CIA **tidak pernah gagal**."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruangan itu berukuran sekitar sepuluh kali sepuluh meter persegi, dan hanya berisikan dua orang. Terhitung luas, bahkan untuk ruang latihan khusus.

**Drap drap drap**

Seorang wanita yang mengenakan celana _training_ hitam tengah berlari-lari mengitari ruangan itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Bulir-bulir keringat tampak pada permukaan dermisnya, mengakibatkan beberapa helai rambut yang terlepas dari ikatannya melekat.

Haruno Sakura, _day training_ 1.

Latihan pertama yang diberikan oleh Uchiha Sasuke—pelatihnya—adalah lari mengitari ruang latihan itu sebanyak seratus kali. Dapat dihitung: ruangan itu berukuran sepuluh kali sepuluh meter persegi—yang berarti memiliki keliling empat puluh meter; jarak yang harus ditempuh adalah seratus kali keliling ruangan itu—seratus dikalikan dengan empat puluh—empat ribu meter. Dengan kata lain, empat kilometer.

Sasuke ikut berlari bersama Sakura—sekalian mempersiapkan diri, katanya. Dan jelas, Sasuke sudah delapan kali menyusul wanita berambut merah jambu itu. Selama dua puluh menit ini, Sakura baru menyelesaikan enam belas putaran.

Sasuke menyusul Sakura sekali lagi.

"Dua puluh lima." Pria itu berbisik di telinga kiri Sakura. "Satu kali lagi aku menyusulmu, maka aku akan menghukummu."

Napas Sakura terengah-engah, rasanya sulit sekali menyedot oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya. Kedua tungkainya serasa akan putus. Langkah-langkahnya berat. Masih ada 83 putaran lagi.

"Hn." Terdengar gumaman Sasuke dari seberang ruangan. "Satu kali lagi."

Suara itu semakin mendekat. Sakura kembali memacu langkahnya kuat-kuat. Diayunkannya kedua kakinya lebar-lebar, berusaha untuk tidak didahului oleh sang pelatih.

"Baka." Suara itu tepat berada di belakang tengkuk Sakura. Napas Sasuke menggelitik leher terbuka wanita itu, dan detik berikutnya Sakura merasakan sesuatu menghantam betis kirinya dengan kuat, membuatnya tersungkur ke depan.

**Brak!**

"Aaakkhh!" Wanita itu menjerit ketika tubuhnya menghantam permukaan lantai kayu. Tubuhnya terasa lemas seketika. Ia bernapas tersengal-sengal, berusaha menyerap temperatur dingin dari _parquet_ di bawahnya.

Sepasang kaki bersepatu olahraga berhenti di hadapan wajahnya.

"Bangun." Sakura yakin bahwa gendang telinganya berhasil menangkap suara Uchiha Sasuke. Otaknya telah memerintahkan tubuhnya untuk bangun, namun entah mengapa seluruh energinya terserap habis.

"Bangun." Nada suara Sasuke meninggi, pertanda bahwa kesabarannya mulai menipis.

"T-tidak... bisa... ber-berge-rak..." Putus-putus, wanita itu berusaha berbicara. Sial, untuk bernapas saja rasanya sulit!

Tatapan mata Sasuke menajam.

**Duagh!**

Sakura merasa tubuhnya melayang ke samping. Rasa sakit mendera pinggangnya dan ia menemukan dirinya tergolek di dekat dinding kelabu.

"Ukh!" Wanita itu terbatuk-batuk. Sial, sial, sial.

Sepasang kaki milik Sasuke kembali mendekati Sakura. Pria itu berjongkok. Sakura berusaha mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku sudah bilang, bukan? Aku tak akan segan-segan menghajarmu." Bibir tipisnya tersenyum. Ia menyentuh pelipis Sakura, jemarinya menuruni lekuk wajah wanita itu hingga ke leher.

"Bangun." Kali ini Sasuke menarik kerah _tank-top_ Sakura, membuat tubuh bagian atas wanita itu menjauh dari permukaan lantai. "Besok kau harus bisa berlari dua puluh lima putaran. Sekarang tidak ada gunanya lagi berlari bila kau hampir mati kelelahan seperti ini."

Susah payah, wanita itu mendudukkan dirinya, berusaha agar tidak ambruk dan menghantam lantai—dan berakhir dimarahi Sasuke. Ia menumpukan diri pada kedua lengannya yang gemetar. "Sekarang—a... pa?"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke menarik lengan kanan Sakura, menyuruhnya berdiri. "Lawan aku."

Kening yang bersimbah peluh itu mengernyit. "A—"

Sebelum ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sebuah tinjuan telah menghantam sisi kiri wajahnya.

**Brak!**

Tubuh Sakura kembali melayang ke belakang, menghantam permukaan tembok.

"Kyaaaa!" Jeritan keluar dari tenggorokannya yang terasa tercekat. Ia luruh ke lantai, sama sekali tidak mampu menahan agar dirinya tidak terempas begitu keras.

Sakura tertunduk, tersengal-sengal, meringis menahan rasa ngilu yang menyebar pada sekujur tubuhnya. Wanita itu meragukan tidak ada bagian _vertebra_-nya yang tidak mengalami _fisura_. Rambutnya acak-acakan. Wajahnya lebam. Sudut bibirnya sobek, mengeluarkan tetesan likuid merah gelap yang menitik-nitik pada bagian atas _tank-top_-nya yang kusut masai.

"Hanya itukah kemampuanmu, Haruno Sakura?" Tanpa disadari, Sasuke telah berjongkok di hadapan Sakura. Sebelah lututnya menyentuh permukaan _parquet_, sebelah lengannya melintang di atas lutut satunya.

"Kh..." Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Tidak, tidak. Bila ia tidak mampu menyelesaikan latihan ini, ia tidak akan bisa mengetahui misi apa yang memerlukan kemampuannya itu. Jelas-jelas Kakashi tidak berniat memberitahukannya sebelum ia siap turun ke lapangan. Dan kemungkinan besar, meskipun ia masih bisa bertahan namun tidak mau ikut serta dalam misi, ia tidak akan menemukan _section_ apa pun yang memuat misi itu dalam _database_ CIA. Mau tak mau, ia harus berhasil melewati _training_ bersama Sasuke dan menerima misi itu—sekalian mencari tahu misi Sasuke yang tidak berhasil ia temukan di _account_ pribadi Uchiha Sasuke.

Pria berambut _raven_ itu terdiam beberapa saat sebelum bibirnya kembali bergerak, "Hari ini cukup sampai di sini. Istirahatlah yang cukup di rumah. Untuk diingat: sebelum makan malam, lakukanlah dua ratus kali _sit-up_, dua ratus lima puluh kali _push-up_, dan seratus lima puluh kali _pull-up_; kita lihat hasilnya besok."

Mulutnya serasa terkunci, tidak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata apa pun. Sakura hanya bisa menggerakkan jari-jari tangan kanannya, hanya sedikit.

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat ke atas, kedua matanya mengamati keadaan Sakura. Bisa dipastikan wanita berambut kembang gula itu tak bisa pulang ke rumahnya sendirian, bahkan berdiri saja sepertinya sudah tidak mampu. Pria itu membuka bagian terluar pakaian latihan agennya yang berupa jaket berwarna biru keabu-abuan dan menyelubungkannya pada tubuh Sakura yang gemetar karena kelelahan.

"Tidak usah pulang ke rumah, istirahat saja di sini. Akan kuminta Jiraiya membawakan matras untuk kau tidur." Jiraiya bisa dibilang adalah penanggung jawab bagi semua kebutuhan agen.

Pria itu keluar dari sana, membuka pintu kayu yang berada di depannya—meninggalkan sosok Sakura yang masih statis pada posisinya semula. Sesaat sebelum menutup pintu, Sasuke menekan tombol kecil pada _earset_-nya.

"Hari pertama berjalan lancar—" Ia melirik Sakura yang masih tampak berusaha mengatur napasnya, "—Haruno bisa menempuh enam ratus delapan puluh meter lebih dalam dua puluh dua menit, nyaris dua kilometer perjam. Belum cukup untuk pemula, tapi aku yakin, ia akan mencapai enam kilometer perjam dalam waktu empat hari."

"_Laksanakan."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini sangat **menarik**."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

_Chapter_ ini agak pendek ya? ==a Dan isinya SasuSaku + latihan keagenan. Terlalu kejam ga sih, latihannya? Untuk jaga-jaga, saya ganti _rate_ jadi _rated_ M. Tadinya sih _rated_ M diusulkan oleh **Nona Biru Tua** dan saya kurang yakin. Setelah dipikir-pikir, kayaknya memang lebih baik jadi M; alurnya rumit, bahasanya berat (_is it?_), karakternya juga berumur 30-an. Bukan konsumsi anak-anak ya? =P

Maafkanlah _author_ ababil ini~

_Special thanks to_:

**utai-san / Kurousa Hime / Sorane Aiwa / Triantafylla / Uchiha Sakura97 / Nona Biru Tua / ****4ntk4-ch4n / Shaneeta males login / Rievectha Herbst / Chanchan D'Black Angel / Kuroichibineko / Shiori Yoshimitsu**

Sudah semua? _Yosh!_ XD

Sekalian, besok saya ujian, minta doanya yaaaa :D

Bersediakah memberikan sedikit komentar?

**Avec mon plaisir,**

**mysticahime**

**Bandung, 17 April 2011, 12.00 p.m**


End file.
